


Connection

by Ambereyes90



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyes90/pseuds/Ambereyes90
Summary: Future-ish. Soul is sent to cover Justin's place for the last five years. When a strong kishin shows up Soul and Maka are put back together as partners to defeat it. With the lives of two students in their hands, will they be able will they be as smooth and efficient as the old days or will their teamwork be wanting?





	Connection

Maka sighed as she looked up from her papers. Her students were taking a test so her day would be uneventful. It had been five years since the Kishin was defeated and Soul was assigned to Justin's vacant spot. Maka had been offered a teaching position soon after, taking it she taught students who were just learning their powers and ones who were mostly through their schooling. She was happy teaching, she was happy for Soul for getting placed in charge as a death scythe but that never stopped her from missing him and their partnership. It was these quiet times in class that she would imagine and feel like he was sitting next to her slacking off and she felt like she was going to have to Maka-chop him.

A knock at the door made her turn as the students looked up from their tests. Maka stood up as Kid walked in. "Maka, you have a minute?" The students started talking, surprised at how formal the Shinigami was with their teacher.

"Yeah, sure." She turned looking back at the class. "Back to your test." She looked back at Kid walked farther into the classroom as the students all pretended to work while they listened. "What's up Kid?"

"I wanted to catch you before the end of the day. My Father wants you on a mission. There's a Kishin that's been sneaking around killing meisters. We've been able to track it close to the city but it's gone into hiding. Would you mind taking your best team and taking care of it?"

Maka glanced at the students before looking back at Kid. "If my father is available I suppose I would be able to use him."

"Suppose? Man Maka you've really become uncool since I've been gone." She heard a deep voice making her look back at the door. She gasped as she saw a tall man with white hair and red eyes she had been missing. He grinned at her. "Hey Maka."

"Soul!" She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Soul froze before hugging her back. She pulled back and glared at him before giving him a Maka-chop.

"What the hell Maka?!" He yelled holding his head as the students all stood up shocked.

"For not telling me you were coming back." She said putting her hands on her hips. He looked at her and realized she wasn't wearing her usual uniform and her hair was pulled back, half up. She relaxed with a sigh before holding out her hand to help him back to his feet. "So Lord Death brought you back just for this guy? He must be pretty difficult."

"Yes, and since Black Star and Tsubaki are out on a mission already and Liz, Patty and I are preoccupied with work here, you are the only meister available." Kid explained.

"So you brought Soul all the way back here for this?" Maka asked confused.

Soul put his hands in his pockets. "You almost sound upset that I'm back." He smirked making her roll her eyes. "I'm not back just for this one Kishin. I'm back permanently."

"What?" Maka was shocked

"There has been another Death Scythe that was able to take up the position." Kid said. "With more Kishin emerging and becoming more powerful we will need all of Spartoi ready."

"Spartoi!" A boy yelled as he stood up making the three adults look at him. "That's just a story to keep everyone feel safe in school."

Maka smiled as she walked closer to the class. "Spartoi is not a story. It is a group of students from my year that Lord Death assembled. Although we're not active we still have our own missions while we're on standby."

"But in the story they said they're all meister and weapon partners, but Ms. Albarn, you've never actually fought with a weapon before." The boy said confused.

Chuckling from the side had everyone looking over at Soul. "Ms. Albarn. Wow Maka, you really dropped in coolness." He laughed only to be glared at.

"Shut up Soul." She said as Kid shook his head. It looked like the two were falling right back where they had left off.

"Soul? You mean Soul Eater? The death scythe?" The boy asked as his blue eyes landed on Soul.

"The very same, Nick." Maka smiled. "Soul is my weapon partner. We are a part of Spartoi along with Death the Kid, Black Star, Mr. Ford, and Kilik."

"No way!" The girl beside Nick called out surprised. "Ms. Albarn you're really the meister of a death scythe?!"

Maka smiled and nodded. "That's right." She looked back at Kid. "Where was the Kishin last spotted?"

"About 20 miles outside of the city." Kid told her. "Head out when you're ready." Maka and Soul nodded as he turned and left.

"Okay. Finish your tests." Maka said before she walked back to Soul. "I need to finish this class and then we can plan."

Maka walked over to sit at her desk again making him follow her to sit on the edge of the desk. "So what's with the new uniform?" He asked curious. Maka looked at herself then at him with a slight blush.

"I figured I should wear something different to teach in. It's not exactly appropriate to teach kids in." She told him as she went back to her papers.

"But it's appropriate to fight in?" He asked cocking an eyebrow making, her just look at him un-amused. The two sat talking softly about what had happened while they were apart while they waited for the end of the class. Maka looked at the clock and stood up. "So Kid said we're taking a pair with us. Who's going?"

"The two who were talking earlier. Nick is a Meister and Hitomi is a hellebore. They are the top of their classes but they are very careless." Maka explained as the bell rang. She walked around the desk. "Nick, Hitomi. Come here."

"What's going on?" Nick asked as he and his partner walked closer.

"You two are going on the mission with us." Maka told them. "We will be meeting in front of the academy at nine." The two smiled brightly before nodding and running off. "This is going to be bad, if this Kishin has been killing meisters and no one's been able to stop him…" She trailed off.

"You'll figure something out with that big brain of yours." Soul told her with a smirk making her smile. The two looked at each other a minute before she turned to collect the tests. Soul watched before going to close the door. "Hey Maka." He said as she walked back towards her desk. Soul sighed. He had been thinking of what to say and how to say it cool while he was gone but his nerves had him looking at her unsure.

"What is it Soul?" She asked while she packed her things.

Soul closed his eyes, collecting himself quickly. "While I was gone." She glanced at him. "You didn't get a guy or anything, right?" Maka turned to look at him confused. She took him his look and she raised an eyebrow. "Just answer the question."

"Not that it's any of your business, but no, I never dated anyone." She shook her head and went back to packing. After a moment of silence, she glanced at him and saw he was standing nervously. "Why are you asking?"

"Well…. I…" He rubbed the back of his head as she turned to face him. He figured it was now or his nerves would make it impossible ever. "I've wanted to talk to you since before Lord Death sent me out but I guess I never got the guts up. It's so uncool but I'm just going to be blunt. Maka, I love you." She gasped as her eyes went wide. "Being away just gave me time to think about it and realize I really love you." He watched as she narrowed her eyes before she held a book up making him wince. When he only felt a tap, he looked at her and saw a soft smile on her lips.

"You should have told me sooner that was so not cool." She teased making him look at her shocked as her smile brightened. "But I guess that means I've been uncool too."

"What?" Soul was beyond confused now.

"I guess the time apart really solidified our partnership and our feelings." She explained. "I love you too, Soul." He looked surprised as she giggled softly. Suddenly he reached out and pulled her to him, crushing their lips together in a deep, loving kiss.

Slowly they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together with smiles playing across their faces as they looking into each other's eyes. Soul gave her a quick kiss before looking at the clock. "We should probably go get ready."

"We still need to make sure we can fight together and I need to change." Maka agreed as she turned to grab her bag and the two started on their way out of the academy.

"And eat." He smirked. "Kid said you stay real late working and you don't eat much." Maka rolled her eyes and grumbled making him chuckle. "Friends need to watch out for friends, right?"

"Yeah I guess." Maka sighed. The two left to find something to eat before Maka changed into her old uniform but she pulled her hair back into one ponytail down her back while Soul had changed from his jeans and tee shirt into black pants, white shirt, black leather jacket and his Spartoi black headband. Maka smiled brightly as she looked at him. The two were dressed almost exactly as if they had before with only small changed to show they had grown up. "Let's go. We can practice a little before Nick and Hitomi show up." Soul nodded and the two were off to the academy where he turned into his scythe form and landed lightly in Maka's hands who twirled him around and taking her usual stance.

"It's good to be back." Soul said making Maka smile and nod. "Our wave lengths are still moving easily together."

"We're still the same as before." Maka said before he transformed back into his human form. "It's good to have you back as my weapon partner. I was about to kill my father if I had to use him one more time." She narrowed her eyes as Soul laughed. "I only went on missions when I really had to but still." She shook her head.

"Ms. Albarn!" They heard making them look to see the two students running over to them. "We're here!" Nick yelled.

"Good." Maka smiled. "We should get going." The others nodded.

"I brought my cart. I figured since we're going to head out of the city we'll need it." Nick explained.

"We can take my bike." Soul told Maka who nodded. The four went to their vehicles and were off with Soul leading.

The group stopped at a mountain range as the sun began to sink. Maka and Soul looked around as the students walked up to stand beside Maka. "What's going on?" Nick asked looking at his teacher.

"It's really quiet out here." Hitomi commented as she searched the mountain with her dark eyes. "Is this where the guy's hiding?"

"I can't see anything. There's only our souls here." Nick said making Soul look at Maka with a smirk.

Soul put his hand on her shoulder. "Maka." She nodded and closed her eyes before snapping them open, searching the mountain. The students watched intrigued as Nick saw their souls start to connect.

"Found him." She grinned. "Let's go." Soul smiled as he transformed into a scythe making the students follow his example. Nick stood holding Hitomi who had changed into a hallabarde with a saber like tip. Maka started into a cave off to the right and led the way through the maze of tunnels. "You two be careful. Kishins like this are strong. If Soul or I tell you to run, you run. Understand?"

"Yes." Nick nodded as he followed. Maka came to a stop as the tunnels opened up to a very large cavern that's ceiling opened up to the moonlit sky. "Ms. Albarn…"

"Stay alert." She told the boy as she slowly walked out into the open with him following.

"I don't like this." Soul spoke up making Maka nod. The group looked around slowly, looking for any indication of the Kishin. "Maka! Above!" Soul yelled making her turn just in time to block an attack and shove the Kishin back. He landed before jumping off again, lunging at Maka. Maka blocked with Soul again and they were locked. The Kishin was determined to get to Maka but neither she nor Soul were going to let that happen so easily. Nick took a step closer only to be thrown away by a second Kishin who dropped and swung.

"Nick!" Maka called out turning away to look at her students only for the Kishin to take the opportunity to attack throwing her hard against the rock wall making her cry out with a wince as she dropped to her knees. Maka slowly stood back up, ignoring the pain as Nick and Hitomi became locked in a fight with the second Kishin. "We have to finish this quickly and help them. These guys are way above their level."

"Right." Soul agreed before the two were back in the battle with the first Kishin. He wasn't going to let Maka through to the students, that was painfully clear as he shoved her away to stop her from going to their aide. Nick was knocked back off his feet and was slow to getting to his hands and knees. The Kishin pulled his arm back to attack and finish the boy. Nick closed his eyes waiting for the impact but when it never came, he looked up to see Maka blocking. It swung with its other arms trying to hit her only to be blocked again just as the Kishin she had been fighting lunged from nowhere slicing into her back. Maka gasped as her eyes went wide.

Soul transformed and used his bladed arms to block any other attacks before pushing them back. Nick looked horrified as Soul spun around cutting the second one in half. The other one spun around catching Soul in the chest knocking him down, but not for long. Soul was back on his feet ready to protect the injured Maka with no thought to how serious his own wound was. He transformed his arm to hit the Kishin only to see Nick and Hitomi slice through it. With no other threats Soul turned back to Maka as she stood holding her stomach as blood flowed from the through and through wound. "Ms. Albarn!" Nick and Hitomi called as they ran over as Soul wrapped his arms around her and eased her to the ground.

"Maka…" Soul said softly as he put his hand over the wound over her back and one on the front. "Maka, just hang on."

"Wha-what can we do?" Hitomi asked as tears came to her eyes. Soul glanced at the two students before he looked back at Maka as she pulled a mirror from her pocket and handed it to Hitomi.

"Call lord Death and tell him we need assistance." She explained calmly with a soft smile. "It's alright. I'll be fine." Hitomi nodded and called lord Death as Nick bent down on the other side of Maka as she and Soul began talking softly.

"I… I'm' so sorry." Nick whispered. "I should have been able to block those attacks." He was beginning to cry thinking he would be the cause of his teacher's demise.

"Cheer up kid." Soul said making Nick look up at him. "This is nothing. Maka's been through worse. She'll pull through like always." Suddenly the caves began to rumble before parts of the rock began to fall. Hitomi dove with a squeak to avoid being hit at the entrance.

"Hitomi!" Nick called as he ran over to help her up. "Are you okay?" She nodded before she pulled the mirror back up to find Kid's face.

"Hello?" He said. "Are you there? Is everything alright?"

"Umm… y-yes Mr. Shinigami sir." Hitomi stuttered. "Well sort of…. You see…" She paused as he looked at her. "There were two Kishin and one stabbed Ms. Albarn and…."

"What's her condition?" Hitomi fidgeted.

"Hey." Soul called. "Give me the mirror." Hitomi ran over handing the mirror to Soul. "Kid, get your ass out here with Stein or Nygus. Maka was stabbed through her back into her stomach. I think they've been using some kind of poison."

Kid nodded before he called for Liz and Patty to get Stein. "What makes you think it's poison?"

"Because…" Maka said grabbing Soul's hand to bring the mirror towards her. "The pain is getting worse and my extremities are beginning to numb." She looked up at Soul as he nodded. "Soul's injured too…" she winced as she took a breath.

Soul took the mirror back. "I'm just scratched but I can feel it."

"We'll be right there." Kid said before the mirror went blank. Soul put it to the side as he held Maka in his arms, leaning her against him as he continued to hold pressure on the wounds.

After a few minutes, Soul's hands were covered in Maka's blood and she was having even harder time breathing. "Maka, I have to try to block off you're back." He said and saw her nod before he balled up the back of his jacket. "Ready?" She gave a quick nod before he pressed it on the wound and wrapped the arms around to her front where he tied it quickly as she cried out in pain. When he was done, she was lying flat on the ground with tears streaming from her eyes. Soul reached out and pushed some hair away from her face. "No more, it's all done for now."

"I just…." Maka stopped to collect herself. "This isn't what I expected."

"Yeah, first mission back together and you get hurt. Not the best reunion." Soul smirked. "Kid's on his way with Stein so it should be long just try to relax." She nodded as she tried to take a deep breath only to wince. "Don't take such big breaths stupid." Maka muster up a glare before he ran his hand over her cheek and she rolled her head into it as she slowly lost her strength.

"Poison?" Hitomi asked as she and Nick stood of to the side. "but… but…. She's going to be okay, right?" Soul looked at them as he pushed away his fears knowing that if the two knew exactly how serious this was, at that moment it could cause more harm than good.

"I'll be fine." Maka said making everyone look at her. "Just need a quick bandage and some antidote and I'll be good as new." She gave a small smile, putting the students at ease, as they settled down not far away. Maka looked back up at Soul. "Don't let them get too worried if I pass out." The look he gave made her roll her eyes. "You know as well as I do I've lost a lot of blood and… between that, the pain and this poison I won't be conscious for much longer."

"Maka-."

"No, Soul. Kid and the others are coming so I'll definitely be alright but there are….. Side effects in the meantime." She glanced at the students who were talking to each other. "You're already feeling the side effects of the poison in your body."

"I'm fine."

"Just don't overdo it." Soul sighed and nodded. The four sat in silence for ten minutes before Soul started to feel Maka become more and more dead weight. "Soul." She said making him look at her. "I just had a thought… you're not as affected by the poison as I am."

"Probably because I just have a scratch and you have a gaping hole." He said not wanting to talk about this.

Maka smirked at him. "What if…. It's the black blood?" The two students looked over hearing her talking again. Slowly they moved closer.

"Black Blood?" Nick asked.

Maka nodded. "A story we'll tell later but it might be a way to hold off the poison enough and maybe even help clear it out of our systems." She looked back at Soul who smirked.

"Always did have a brilliant brain." He said before he forced his body to move as he pulled her into his arms again. "Kid will probably call on this or start yelling if they brought Black Star. Lead them here."

"What about you and Ms. Albarn?" Hitomi asked worried.

"Soul has something called Black Blood and it may just save us." Maka explained. "Just do what Soul said." She slowly closed her eyes as Soul closed his and put his forehead against hers. Nick watched before suddenly Soul and Maka's souls both expanded around them before merging together. He watched in awe as the two connected and were lost to the outside world.

"Alright Maka." Soul said as he held out his hand to her, both dressed the way they had been years ago when they first entered this room. "It's your brilliant idea." She took his hand and led him to the grand piano off to the side. "You remember the last time?" She nodded. "Let's go." Maka reached out and pushed the same key she had before making Soul smirk before he reached out placing his arms around her, his hands over top of hers as he guided her to the keys and he began to play a soft melody she had never heard him come anywhere near before. Maka smiled as she felt what he was trying to say as he continued to guide her. It was as if he was showing her his feelings for her and what she meant in a loving melody. She could feel her heart swell as he slowly increased speed and switched into a slightly faster rhythm. As the song came to a close Maka turned and smiled at him as they kissed and their connection faded.

"Soul…" Maka whispered as she cracked her eyes.

"Maka?" She head making her turn her head to see Tsubaki, Liz and Patty talking to the side. "Maka." She smiled as they moved closer. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore and exhausted." She admitted.

Tsubaki nodded. "Nygus and Stein said you would feel like that for a few days."

"Soul. How's Soul?" She asked making the three women smile.

"He'll be fine. He had less poison and it seems the black blood held off most of it. He's still hurt but he refused to move." She looked up making Maka turn her head to see Soul slouched in a chair fast asleep making her smile. "He said you guys used the black blood to try to stop the poison. It is a good thing too. The black blood in your system clotted your wound and stopped the bleeding while it began to slowly nullify the poison. He said it was your idea."

"Yeah. I thought that if it could help protect him from so much and even with a smaller amount he still should have felt heavy amounts of the poison, so that meant the black blood was helping him." Maka sighed. "I'm just glad we are both okay."

"Us too." Liz smiled. "You guys had us all worried for a while. We found you and had to break the rock away before we could get to you. Those two students of yours were pretty brave. They told us what you were doing and we were able to get you both out and fixed up."

"They were so worried about the two of you." Tsubaki said. "They've been trying to see you since we got you back here."

"How long was I out for?"

Liz sat and thought a minute. "Well you and Soul were out when we brought you back here three days ago. He woke up after a day though."

"Now that we know you're awake and going to be fine, we'll let you rest a bit more." Tsubaki smiled. "Let us know if you need anything. I'll try to keep Black Star from running in here."

"Yeah. Thanks guys." The three women nodded and left. Maka sighed as she tried to shift in the bed only to feel someone grab her hand. "Soul."

He gave her the smirk she had missed for so long as he moved closer. "You shouldn't be moving around too much right now. You need to rest and let your wound heal."

"And what about you?"

"I-." Suddenly the door was thrown open and Spirit ran in crying and yelling.

"MAKAAAAA!" He dropped down on her to hug her making her wince as he unintentionally landed on her wound. "MAKA I WAS SO WORRIED!"

"Hey you idiot, get off her!" Soul yelled making Spirit lean up with a death glare at the younger man. "You're going to make her wound open up again and you're hurting her!"

"Hurting her?! You're the one who didn't protect her! First day back and you're already getting my Maka hurt and mixed up and bad things!" The two were yelling at each other as Maka slowly pushed herself to sit up. Soul jumped to her side to help her lean back against the headboard before Spirit began crying about being worried and, "Don't worry Maka, papa's here to take care of you."

"Like hell you are." Soul commented making them break into another argument.

"Would you two stop for one minute?" Maka said making both men look at her. "Papa, I appreciate you worrying and wanting to help." He smiled smugly at Soul. "But Soul is my partner and he will be more than able to help me when I need it. He had nothing to do with this wound I got." Spirit looked put out as Soul smirked. "Soul stop antagonizing my father." He gave her a little smile before he sat back in his chair with a slight wince.

"Maka…." He cried, dejected.

Maka shook her head before glancing at Soul who shrugged. "Papa, I'll be fine without you doting on me and hanging around getting in the way." Maka winced as she felt some pain radiate from her wound. Soul reached out grabbing her hand only to receive a glare from Spirit. As he opened, his mouth to go off on the younger death scythe Maka stopped him. "You need to stop fighting with Soul. He's my weapon partner, my best friend and my boyfriend. So start being nicer to him." Spirit's jaw dropped as he stared at his daughter before giving the harshest death glare he could muster to Soul.

"That… that can't be true…" He mumbled.

"It's true, Papa. We were beginning to feel it before he left but we didn't have a chance to say anything so when Soul got back we… talked and we're now dating. I was always afraid to have feelings for anyone, especially Soul because of what I saw you and Mama go through but after we fought the Kishin I started thinking and then we were separated for a long time and when he came back…" She looked at Soul and smiled as he watched her. "I wasn't afraid it would end the same way. I know that we'll take care of each other. So please just go and let Soul help me."

Spirit looked heartbroken as he slowly wandered from the room leaving the two alone. Soul moved to sit on the bed beside her as he brushed her loose hair behind her ear. "Maka… I love you." He said softly making her smile.

"I love you too, Soul." The two kissed before they began talking about what they would be doing now that he was back as her weapon and now her boyfriend.


End file.
